1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-leveling support assemblies for heavy machinery, and in particular to such assemblies used in automatic laundry appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-leveling support assemblies for use in redistributing uneven weight loading caused by setting an appliance on an uneven floor, or by vibrations produced in the operation of the appliance, are known in the art. Such assemblies utilize non-expandable tying means to connect two feet which are movable in a general vertical direction.
The assemblies known in the art have the disadvantage of having the feet deployed at all times, thus requiring special packing of the appliance in order to ensure stability of the appliance during shipping. Further, construction of the assemblies known in the art is such that damage to the assembly is likely should the appliance be moved an appreciable distance without such special packing.